Solamente quiero que seas Tu
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Kagome regresa a la época antigua después de tres años de espera y se reencuentra con... Todo lo que está sucediendo no es lo que esperaba. No se arrepiente de haber vuelto pero ya nunca más podrá regresar con su familia al futuro ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Su corazón siente que se rompe en mil pedazos y parece que esta vez nadie podrá repararlo. Buena lectura.
1. Regreso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son creaciones de la Gran Rumiko T. Solo tomo sus amados personajes para entretener y pasar un buen momento.

Hola, ha pasado tiempo desde mi última historia de Inu. Espero esta también sea de su agrado. Nos leemos más abajo. Buena lectura.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

**Capítulo 1**

**Regreso**

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Sesshomaru se encontraba deambulando por el bosque sin nada que perturbe su oh toda poderosa presencia. Por alguna extraña razón, ese día se le estaba haciendo más largo que de costumbre, si se toma en cuenta el hecho de que su persona contaba con medio milenio de antigüedad, los días para el no eran nada. A pesar de que el peligro de Naraku finalmente había sido erradicado del mundo, Sesshomaru se sentía… a falta de una mejor palabra, aburrido e irritado.

Si bien, él podría haberse dedicado a los asuntos de su castillo una vez que ese detestable híbrido fue derrotado, Sesshomaru era más bien un demonio de acción, no era pasivo y esos asuntos de política y etiqueta no eran de su agrado, lo irritaban y siempre terminaba asesinado a alguno de sus sirvientes. Suspiró para sus adentros porque era imposible que mostrara algún tipo cambio en su estoico rostro.

Con Jaken dejado al mando de su castillo, (más precisamente dejado atrás para que no le estorbase) el poderoso y atractivo demonio se sentó cómodo en un claro bajo la sombra del gran árbol milenario. Sin darse cuenta y posiblemente guiado por su subconsciente, Sesshomaru había llegado al bosque de Inuyasha. No quería reconocérselo ni así mismo pero echaba muchos de menos a Rin ahora que había sido dejada al cuidado de la anciana sacerdotisa llamada Kaede. Si bien al principio le parecía una niña extraña y bastante ruidosa, con el tiempo y mucha dedicación ese pequeño ser había logrado entrar en su frío corazón gracias a su sola presencia y simpatía.

Suspiró y se acomodó mejor en su lugar con la elegancia y la gracia que lo caracterizaba.

Luego de unos minutos, su mirada fría y dorada se dirigió hacia el pozo devora-huesos. Qué extraño le parecía que después de varios días de su desaparición volviera a aparecer dejando pasar a su estúpido medio hermano híbrido y no a aquella extraña humana que siempre estaba con él siguiéndolo a todas partes. Y pensar que de eso ya habían pasado tan solo tres años.

Tres largos años… para un humano.

Tres años que si bien para él habían sido nada, su curiosidad en torno a la viajera del tiempo y poderosa sacerdotisa había crecido y aunque se sentía irritado ante tal descubrimiento, no podía evitarlo. Puesto que debía reconocerlo, en todos sus años de vida no había conocido mujer tan formidable y lo peor de todo era que sólo era una simple humana.

De repente sentía deseos de asesinar a alguien porque ¿cómo era posible que él, siendo quién era sintiera curiosidad por una humana? Solo se había sentido así antes y no esperaba volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Pensar en la sacerdotisa le hacía pensar en Rin. Y al pensar en eso más la detestaba porque le hacía recordar en lo mucho que extrañaba a su protegida. Pero Kagome no era su protegida, no era nada, simplemente era la compañera y la mujer de su híbrido hermano o al menos lo había sido hace tres años.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo que estuvo en ese claro fue pasando y tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que casi no vio como de pronto una luz violácea muy extraña aparecía como hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía y para su sorpresa se trataba (como supuso) de ese misterioso portal. Aparentemente sus sentidos más desarrollados le habían exigido que en ese preciso instante estuviera allí, más él no se encontraba del todo conforme con la situación.

Sin poder suprimir su curiosidad molesta, se acercó lentamente al borde del pozo y se encontró después de mucho tiempo con esa mirada azulada que tanto lo intrigaba e incomodaba.

-¿Sesshomaru?-

-Hm- El frío demonio no recordaba haber quedado en términos tan confianzudos con ella como para que dijera su nombre con tanta familiaridad.

-Mmmm… ¿me dejarías subir? De verdad se me están acalambrando las manos-. Kagome se encontraba perpleja y un poco (por no decir muy) nerviosa ya que ni en sus más locas fantasías esperaba encontrarse con justamente el hermano de la persona por la cual le había suplicado al antiguo pozo volver. La verdad… a pesar de que era un ser letalmente atractivo, se encontraba decepcionada por ser él quién le diera "la bienvenida" a esa época en particular.

Para su sorpresa y la del propio demonio, no solo le dio permiso para que subiera, sino que hasta la había sacado del pozo tendiéndole la mano aunque no con mucha delicadeza.

_¡Qué incómodo momento! ¿Intentará asesinarme? _ Pensó algo alterada Kagome, Sesshomaru simplemente la miraba con su penetrante y fría mirada sin decir absolutamente nada.

Inmediatamente después se fue rápidamente en su orbe de luz sin siquiera mirar atrás ni emitir palabra alguna.

Kagome no se sorprendió de sus acciones puesto que recordaba a la perfección como era la personalidad del demonio de pocas palabras pero se alegró que se fuera sin siquiera hacerle el menor daño, Sesshomaru era un ser extremadamente letal, sus garras no habían dañado su piel solo porque el no quiso cuando la sacó del pozo. Cuando su presencia se alejó lo suficiente pudo respirar con alivio y pudo dedicarse a observar.

Lentamente su ritmo cardíaco volvía a su compás habitual por lo que dejando de lado el encuentro tan extraño y peligroso, la bella jovencita se sentó en el borde del pozo devora huesos para terminar de tranquilizarse y antes de ir hacia la aldea dedicó unos momentos más para examinar el cambio en el bosque que conoció algún tiempo atrás cuando apenas comenzaba a crecer.

Para su grata sorpresa el lugar no había cambiado en casi nada a lo que estaba antes de la batalla, muy por el contrario pudo ver que la naturaleza había podido arreglar el desastre que había hecho Naraku con su poderosa y maligna miasma. Aunque ella había purificado significativamente el veneno y los gases letales y mortíferos, el bosque había quedado destruido y no tenía esperanzas de que se recuperara en plenitud. Sin embargo, una vez más la madre naturaleza había hecho un grandioso trabajo. El bosque estaba bellísimo, lleno de vida y más radiante que nunca.

Kagome estaba tan distraída que no escuchó el sonido de las hojas secas al ser pisadas por un par de pies descalzos que se habían acercado a toda prisa.

-Kagome… - Susurró Inuyasha

-Inuyasha…

-Te ves algo diferente.

¿Eso era todo lo que tenía para decir después de todos esos años? ¿Era lo ideal que dijera cosas así al verse después de tanto tiempo? ¿No se daba cuenta que esas no eran las palabras que esperaba que salieran de su boca al verlo?

-Si… pues, el tiempo ha pasado-. Dijo ella tragando ese nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Te ves bien.

-Gracias.

Eso era más que incómodo y lo peor de todo que era muy triste, no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Debía lanzarse a sus brazos llorando y diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado? ¿Qué le costó horrores continuar con su vida, sus estudios y pensar que jamás volvería a verlo casi la sume en una terrible depresión? ¿Qué tal si le decía que hasta pensó que todo lo vivido en esa época tan lejana y extraña para ella había sido solo un sueño hasta que su familia le recordaba una y otra vez que realmente todo había sucedido en realidad?

Finalmente optó por decir algo más sensato, menos acusatorio y más agradable aunque en esos momentos solo quería lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Te extrañé mucho Inuyasha.

-También te extrañamos-. Le respondió con calidez pero no dijo _te he extrañado o yo también _simplemente lo dejó impersonal y plural, como si fuera algo normal y cotidiano, como si solo hubiese pasado una semana de su ausencia y no tres largos y angustiantes años de anhelo y soledad.

Kagome se sintió dolida, frustrada y con inmensas ganas de llorar. Pero se contuvo, tal vez había una razón para su actitud tan poco afectiva para con ella. Tal vez estaba enojado porque lo hizo esperar tres años y lo dejó solo otra vez en el mundo donde él no era ni un humano ni un demonio. Tal vez solo era eso y no había de qué preocuparse, después de todo antes de volver se habían besado con tanta pasión y con tanto sentimiento y sobre todo tanto amor que ambos prácticamente se habían jurado amor eterno. Tal vez solo estaba algo aturdido por verla ahí después de tanto tiempo y pensaba que ella no era real. Tal vez solo era eso.

Por ahora ella contendría sus lágrimas, evitaría dejarlas correr, intentaría con todas sus fuerzas ver a sus amigos sin que ese extraño y poco afectivo reencuentro la afectara demasiado. Esperaría unas horas o tal vez un par de días para hablar con él y explicarle el por qué de su ausencia y el porqué de su regreso. Esta vez la decisión era de ella, Kagome, no de un misterioso pozo, no por un caprichoso, egoísta y malvado hanyou y ni siquiera por causa del destino. Esta vez, fue ella quien pidió volver para quedarse al lado de su persona amada y por más que pasara lo impensable o lo más desagradable ya no podía volver. Esta vez ya no tenía segunda oportunidad para regresar al futuro. Su presente era para siempre la época antigua y ya nada ni nadie la haría regresar.

Observando la escena mientras Kagome e Inuyasha iban camino a la aldea estaba Sesshomaru, sin emitir sonido, ocultando su energía… simplemente observando, enfadado consigo mismo y sin poder entender que era lo que había pasado.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

**Nota de autora: **

Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien.

Bueno, me dieron ganas de escribir. No sé a dónde llegue con esto, tengo toda la historia planificada en mi cabezota pero nada escrito aun. Solo sé que esta historia va a ser de varios capítulos, no me pregunten cuantos porque no lo sé. Pero lo que sí es que voy a intentar actualizar con regularidad y dependiendo la demanda. No me gusta pedir reviews, pero si no lo hago no sé cómo va la historia: si les gusta, si no etc. Así que por favor, comenten quejándose, corrigiendo cosas que vean que nada que ver, o simplemente diciéndome que les gusta.

Esto desde ya les digo es un Sesshomaru-Kagome, y va a estar complicado el acercamiento entre ambos o tal vez no. Depende de lo que quieran los personajes jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos. Y gracias por leer.

Sele.


	2. Frialdad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son creaciones de la Gran Rumiko T. Solo tomo sus amados personajes para entretener y pasar un buen momento.

:.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

**Capítulo 2**

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

El camino hacia la aldea había resultado bastante tranquilo pero a su vez muy incómodo y doloroso para Kagome. Ella pensó que si le seguía la corriente al humor de Inuyasha, tal vez él le hablaría como siempre o con un poco más de entusiasmo pero no. Simplemente él se limitó a caminar con paso moderado y en silencio no mostrando ni la más mínima emoción por el regreso de la persona que había jurado proteger.

Kagome estaba muy confundida y dolida con la actitud de su adorado Hanyou, ella esperaba que por lo menos iniciara una conversación o que le preguntara alguna que otra tontería de su vida cotidiana en el futuro que él había aprendido a querer y a disfrutar en sus visitas. Más no hubo preguntas, respuestas y ni siquiera menciones sobre el futuro. Desde esa fría bienvenida no volvió a preguntar nada sobre ella ni nadie. Simplemente se había llamado al silencio y mantenía una distancia tan marcada que con cada paso que daban, Kagome sentía que su corazón se resquebrajaba un poco más. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con él?

-Inuyasha…- Intentó iniciar una conversación cuando el silencio comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, es que era completamente anormal lo que sucedía entre ellos pero solo logró que le respondiera con gruñidos, movimientos con la cabeza y un sí y no muy esporádico. Parecía como la primera vez que se conocieron, estaba muy retraído y no sabía cómo hacerlo más amigable para ambos. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de esa primera vez fue que ahora no quería asesinarla, después el trato era casi el mismo y Kagome desconocía el motivo por el cual él actuaba así.

Finalmente al no obtener respuestas de más de una silaba, Kagome decidió que dejaría de torturarse y le daría el espacio que parecía necesitar e intentando no llorar se preguntó si su regreso lo había alterado tanto como para no dirigirle si quiera la palabra.

Y sin más interacción llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

El recibimiento que Kagome tuvo ahí fue muchísimo más cálido que el que recibió por parte de Inuyasha, se sintió querida, apreciada y que realmente sí había sido extrañada por la gente del lugar. En esta cálida recepción que simplemente había sido por parte de los aldeanos a los que había ayudado tiempo atrás y ni siquiera habían sido sus amigos más cercanos sinceramente había alivianado su corazón y había hecho que su rostro mostrara por fin una cálida sonrisa. Necesitaba estar bien, este era su mundo ahora y por más que le doliera la frialdad de Inuyasha el estar triste e ignorar a la gente que tan bien la estaba recibiendo era algo que no podía hacer. Así que buscó un motivo para sonreír.

Después siguieron más allá de la frontera de la aldea para adentrarse al centro de la misma ya que el tiempo pasado hizo que la aldea creciera considerablemente; estaba más limpia, más prolija y con construcciones que si bien eran de la época se notaban más sofisticadas.

-Señorita Kagome, se ve muy bella ¿volvió para quedarse?-

Escuchó entre el murmullo de la gente que los aldeanos le preguntaban mientras que hacían reverencias a su paso. Ella simplemente asentía con la cabeza y les sonreía con amabilidad ya que si pronunciaba palabra sentía que las lágrimas saldrían sin control y no se detendrían hasta que sus ojos quedaran secos.

Y para cuando finalmente llegaron a la choza de la anciana Kaede, el rumor de su regreso se había expandido tanto que afuera ya estaban esperándola la anciana y su nueva aprendiz; Rin.

-¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Qué bonita! ¿Ha vuelto para quedarse? ¡La echábamos de menos!- Rin salió corriendo a su encuentro, algo que no le extrañó a Kagome ya que la recordaba siempre alegre y por su manera de ser tan cariñosa.

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Has crecido mucho!- Le dijo la chica del futuro correspondiendo su saludo y abrazo.

-Hola niña ¿cómo has estado?-

-¡Anciana Kaede! Me alegra tanto verla-

-Kagome, ven entra tenemos mucho de qué hablar-. La joven buscó con la mirada a Inuyasha pero como no lo encontró. Supuso que en algún punto del trayecto se había adelantado. Suspiró resignada y entró finalmente a la casa de Kaede.

Una vez dentro, Kaede le pidió a Rin que preparara un poco de té y algún que otro bocadillo para que comieran. Rin hizo todo a la perfección ganándose los cumplidos de Kagome y la aprobación de la anciana. Al mismo tiempo Kagome le pidió de favor a la matriarca y sacerdotisa de la aldea si le podía prestar ropa de la época porque no había llevado nada consigo al considerar que solo confundiría a la gente con su ropa moderna. Una vez vestida, Kaede le pidió a Rin que saliera a recoger unas hierbas que necesitaba y de paso así podría hablar con Kagome.

-Dime anciana Kaede. ¿Qué sucede con Inuyasha? ¿Por qué es así conmigo?- Fue lo primero que atinó a decir. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que podría preguntar por los demás y cosas más serias a su entender pero Inuyasha y su actitud era algo que no comprendía y le dolía prácticamente en el alma.

-Niña… eso no es algo que yo pueda hablarte, simplemente es algo que no me corresponde.

-Entiendo….

-Kagome lo siento, no sufras, no creo que tarde mucho en recapacitar.

Kagome la observaba pensativa ¿Qué era aquello que sucedía con Inuyasha? ¿Por qué estaba tan frío y distante? Estaba más y más confundida a medida que las horas pasaban y ya no sabía que pensar. Por otro lado y obviando el hecho que Inuyasha parecía estar molesto por su regreso, Kagome no había visto a ninguno de sus otros amigos. ¿Dónde estaban Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara?

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Finalmente preguntó al ver que el tema Inuyasha era algo que no iba a poder ser tratado.

-Esperaba esa pregunta. Pues, Shippo está de nuevo perfeccionando niveles en la academia de zorros mágicos ya no debería tardar se fue hace unas semanas. Miroku y Sango están en su casa, con su familia, si quieres podemos ir a verlos en cuanto Rin regrese de recolectar las hierbas que le pedí.

-¡Genial! Los he echado tanto de menos ¿ese monje se ha estado comportando?- Kagome comenzaba a sentirse más animada y su humor mejoraba al hablar de sus amigos. Ya quería visitarlos.

-¡Claro que sí niña!

-No puedo esperar para verlos ¿viven lejos de aquí?

-No mucho, pero debemos caminar un poco-. La anciana respondió con una sonrisa gentil al ver que Kagome pensaba en otra cosa y se alegraba.

-Anciana Kaede, cambiando de tema…. -. Había algo muy importante que Kagome debía decirle o más bien preguntarle pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre el hecho de que ya no poseo la perla. Pero no solo eso, no poseo poderes espirituales, no tengo fuerza espiritual, pero a la vez puedo sentir presencias y distinguir entre presencias hostiles y presencias amistosas. No comprendo que sucede ¿no debería simplemente no poseer nada de nada?

La anciana se detuvo unos instantes a pensar. La verdad estaba confundida y por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no podía darle una explicación lógica, tal vez deberían investigar más a fondo antes de dar una respuesta concreta. Después de unos momentos volvió a hablar.

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de eso. Sí sabía o conocía la teoría de que una vez que la portadora de la perla de Shikon terminara con la carga de su guardia, ésta se volvería un ser humano común y corriente. Dejaría de ser una sacerdotisa y podría vivir una vida normal. Pero nunca pudimos comprobar la teoría.

- Eso era lo que Kikyo quería hacer-. Recordando las fatídicas consecuencias de lo pasado.

-Así es-. Dijo la anciana con pesar.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que haré a partir de ahora? No sirvo para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, había llegado a utilizar el arco y flechas relativamente bien pero sin energía espiritual no podré causar daño y tampoco podré defenderme.

-Por lo pronto Kagome esperemos que los problemas no se te acerquen demasiado. Luego veremos que hacer por lo menos tienes la ventaja de saber a lo que te enfrentas, no eres un ser humano común y corriente, sientes presencias y eso no te deja tan indefensa ante un posible ataque-. La anciana intentó calmarla con su sabiduría y resumiendo lo obvio.

Kaede estaba a punto de sugerir alguna otra teoría pero Rin acababa de entrar a la casa con la canasta repleta de hierbas y algo que parecía ser un kimono muy fino y elegante.

-¿Otra vez Sesshomaru?- Preguntó la anciana, como algo normal.

-Sí-. Contestó Rin muy contenta, más que por el regalo Rin estaba feliz por haber visto a su Señor Sesshomaru.

-¿Otra vez?- Preguntó Kagome asombrada.

-Sí, desde que Rin vive aquí él viene cada tanto con algún obsequio para ella- Respondió Kaede observando la cara de asombro de Kagome. – Es algo que de a poco la gente de la aldea y yo nos hemos estado acostumbrando. - Ahora niña ¿vamos a buscar a los demás?

-¡Claro! Allí les contaré el por qué estoy aquí aun sin mis poderes-. Contestó Kagome viendo como Kaede estaba por formular exactamente esa pregunta.

Así que salieron rumbo a la casa de Sango y Miroku siendo seguidas de cerca por un demonio irritado por su maldita curiosidad y un hanyou molesto e igualmente irritado que el demonio pero por diferentes razones.

**Continuará…**

**:.**

**N/A: **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, por lo pronto los capítulos van a ser cortitos pero a medida que avance la historia van a ir variando en tamaño jaja.

Lamento que Inu sea tan baka, pero es necesario para la historia y obviamente él tiene sus razones ¿eh? Pero no desesperen ya será revelado todo a su debido tiempo. Sin más que decirles por ahora nos estamos leyendo pronto. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.

Gracias especiales por sus preciosos reviews a**: ****Kagome-Black****, ****Marlene Vasquez****, ****Faby Sama****, ****chovitap****, ****ariadnek**

**¡Por favor dejen sus reviews! Gracias y besitos :)**

Sele


	3. Tensiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son creaciones de la Gran Rumiko T. Solo tomo sus amados personajes para entretener y pasar un buen momento.

…Cambio de escena.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo 3**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Kagome se encontraba caminado mucho más adelante con la anciana Kaede y Rin e Inuyasha se sentía cada vez peor. No sabía cómo actuar ahora que ella había vuelto. No se lo esperaba. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que viviría solo hasta que el tiempo alcanzara la época de Kagome y quizá ahí, quizás allí…

Pero a pesar de sus poderes demoníacos simplemente no podría estar con ella… Inclusive con su gran y poderosa sangre proveniente de su poderoso padre, no podría estar con ella, aun así sería un demonio aún más grande en edad, casi un demonio anciano si era que llegaba a tanto. Él, solo era un hanyou… un mestizo no sabía el tiempo que viviría no era un demonio completo por lo tanto podría vivir siglos como milenios, no lo sabía.

Inuyasha seguía pensando, seguía sufriendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer, si solamente el tiempo fuera un problema… si solamente el tiempo lo fuera posiblemente podría aprovecharlo para estar con ella , amarla como se merecía pero no solo era eso, había más… tantas cosas... tantas cosas en su cabeza y su vida que Kagome no era una opción. Sabía que la haría sufrir, sabía que ella no se rendiría e intentaría saber por todos los medios que era lo que sucedía con el pero simplemente no podía ser… ya no. Y mientras más pensaba más se enojaba por su regreso.

Seguían avanzando a paso moderado por lo que si él quería seguirlas sin dar a conocer su presencia tenía que ser discreto, no quería confrontarse con Kagome ni con su mirada herida e inquisidora. ¡Pero demonios, la casa de Miroku no estaba tan lejos como para que fueran a paso de anciana! Si… olvidaba a Kaede.

-Maldición…- Murmuró.

Ensimismado en su enojo y para agregar más leña al fuego, su poderoso olfato captó un aroma que detestaba con todo su ser y se preguntó que hacía ese sujeto ahí precisamente en esos momentos donde no toleraba ni el zumbido de una mosca.

-¡Maldito!- Gruñó y salió al ataque sin poder evitarlo aunque esa acción delatara su presencia.

…

Por otro lado el demonio más poderoso del lugar también seguía de cerca al grupo dirigido por la matriarca de la aldea en donde había dejado a su protegida. Caminaba con tanta presencia y elegancia que nadie en su sano juicio intentaría hablarle o impedirle su marcha pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, como si fuera peor lo ponía incluso más irritado. Pero eso se solucionaría tan pronto como Inuyasha descubriera su presencia.

En medio de su caminata, el gran Sesshomaru seguía con su extraña curiosidad y al igual que su medio hermano estaba completamente irritado por causa de esta nueva faceta suya. Si bien su presencia estaba bien oculta, al estar Inuyasha cerca suponía un peligro para mantener el anonimato. Inuyasha lo detestaba tanto como lo hacía él y al más leve cambio del viento la nariz del hanyou detectaría su presencia y comenzaría una de sus tantas peleas. Seguramente, como su lógica perfecta intuía, Inuyasha demandaría saber qué demonios hacía en ese lugar y como él se rehusaría a responderle comenzaría una feroz pelea, colmillos y garras incluidos.

Como ser superior que era, mantuvo la calma en todo momento pero a su vez las acciones de Inuyasha para la que alguna vez fue su compañera lo habían dejado confundido. Y si algo odiaba el Lord del Oeste era estar confundido por estupideces y sí, su hermano y la sacerdotisa eran estupideces para él.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido para que su estúpido hermano tratara así a la miko? ¿Acaso no era su mujer, su hembra, su compañera?

Ante tantas preguntas seguidas, tuvo el enorme deseo de asesinar a alguien. Detestaba con todo su ser sentirse así. En toda su vida lo había hecho y comenzar ahora con esas cosas le parecía demasiado perturbador, indeseable y nefasto más aun tratándose de los asuntos amorosos de su medio hermano y una simple mortal.

Si Jaken hubiese estado a su alcance hubiese sido de gran ayuda para liberar esa ira y estrés que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Maldita sea-. Gruñó suavemente manteniendo su postura tan rígida e impecable como siempre incluso sin mover siquiera sus labios.

-¡Maldito!- Escuchó el grito de guerra de su medio hermano y repeló su ataque sin siquiera inmutarse. Sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó con la soberbia que lo caracterizaba.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshomaru maldito?!- Gruñó nuevamente Inuyasha, quién no comprendía que demonios hacía ese sujeto allí.

Como era de costumbre y de esperarse, Sesshomaru desvió todos sus ataques e ignoró olímpicamente las preguntas de su hermanito. Y por supuesto que esto enfureció a un ya estresado Inuyasha quién comenzó una seguidilla de ataques con sus garras.

Sesshomaru sin esfuerzos continuaba esquivando y golpeando a Inuyasha, al no estar Jaken y al ser tan insistente en sus ataques, Inuyasha sería una buena forma de liberar tensiones.

-¡Maldito, responde! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ya sé que ya has visto a Rin así que contesta!-

Inuyasha casi lo sorprende con esto, era obvio que sabría de su visita a Rin porque vivía en la misma aldea y siempre estaba o con la anciana o con el monje y la exterminadora.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -.

Esa respuesta no fue una que Inuyasha encontró satisfactoria así que sus ataques incrementaron considerablemente, hasta el punto en que ambos hermanos desenvainaron sus colmillos. Uno de los dos iba a caer y como sus fuerzas estaban bastante equiparadas sería una batalla difícil pero más que eso, era una batalla de egos.

Luego de un Viento cortante furioso y un ataque de látigo venenoso de Sesshomaru ambos hermanos detuvieron sus ataques al ver como Kagome y Rin se ponían delante de ambos con expresiones indescriptibles para ellos.

Kagome explotó primero.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo con ustedes dos?! Pensé que ya se llevaban bien-

-No te metas en esto humana- Le dijo Sesshomaru despectivamente perforándola con su gélida y dorada mirada.

-¡No le hables así a Kagome Maldito!- Inuyasha intentó contraatacar pero Kagome con una mirada lo detuvo. Aun estando enojado con ella no podía negarle nada.

-Sesshomaru-sama ¿por qué están peleando?- Rin estaba preocupada por él, desde hacía tres años Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no habían tenido pleitos tan graves. Sesshomaru se veía tenso y tenía la mano sosteniendo a Bakusaiga, lo que había empezado como una pequeña pelea se volvió algo más agresivo y ninguno de los dos parecía ceder.

Sesshomaru detestaba cuando Rin se veía involucrada en la violencia. Fue por eso que decidió dejarla al cuidado de la vieja sacerdotisa, de lo contrario seguiría viajando con el pero la apreciaba como para que siguiera el estilo de vida que tenía.

-Rin, hazte a un lado-. Fue lo único que dijo aun mirando a Kagome fijamente. Rin guardó silencio y obedeció como siempre lo hacía.

Kagome estaba confundida, sabía que Inuyasha estaba cerca ya que por más que intentara de mil maneras ocultar su presencia ella igualmente sabía dónde estaba. Entendía que su presencia estaba perturbada, inclusive molesta e irascible pero no comprendía como de eso pasó a tener esa feroz pelea con su hermano.

Con su hermano…

Sí, Kagome también se había dado cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba cerca de ellos pero pensó que simplemente estaba cuidando a su manera de Rin, no sintió de ninguna manera hostilidad en su presencia más sí irritabilidad e impaciencia. ¿Pero era normal no? Después de todo, esas siempre habían sido las emociones que Sesshomaru dejaba trasmitir.

¿Pero por qué la pelea entre ambos?

Kagome sabía del poder de Sesshomaru, ¿quién no? Pero también sabía que no eliminaría a su hermano, si tal fuera el caso lo hubiese hecho mucho antes. Lo que le preocupaba era el hecho que había desenvainado a esa poderosa katana. Bakusaiga no era una simple espada, era una katana extremadamente poderosa y que la desenvainara solo significaba que estaba furioso con su hermano o que finalmente reconocía a Inuyasha como un igual para pelear al mismo nivel. Y sinceramente no estaba segura de cuál era la mejor opción. Recién estaba de regreso, no quería ver sangre tan pronto y menos siendo y sintiéndose tan indefensa.

Miró a ambos hermanos y no habían dejado la posición de combate. Sesshomaru elevaba su presencia cada vez más y comenzaba a sofocara e Inuyasha hacía lo mismo sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y de pronto Kagome tomó en cuenta que todavía tenía el collar Kotodama y aunque no esperaba utilizarlo tan pronto no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

-Inuyasha….

Él la miró adivinando lo que venía luego. La retó con la mirada y la desafió. –No te atrevas…-

Y dando un suspiro cansado dijo: –Osuwari-.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo estrepitosamente como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, le trajo tantas memorias, tantos recuerdos de los momentos que pasaron juntos que simplemente se dejó estar en el suelo más del tiempo necesario y cuando por fin levantó la cabeza miró a Kagome con dolor y mucho enojo.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldita? ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes para dominarme como tú deseas? ¿Si entiendes que no soy un animal no?-

Kagome quedó petrificada con la reacción de Inuyasha, sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba con cada momento que pasaba en esa era y no supo qué contestarle. Estaba consternada, confundida y dolida. Ella intuía que él se iba a enojar pero nunca esperó que fuera tanto y comprendió que se sintió humillado.

-Lo…

Pero ella no terminó de decir la oración porque así como Inuyasha cayó, se levantó y se fue sin mirar atrás dejándola con mucha vergüenza, culpa y muchas ganas de llorar. Entonces dirigió su mirada para donde estaba Sesshomaru y se sorprendió al verlo todavía ahí con Rin a su lado, simplemente mirándola fijamente, con esa mirada penetrante y fría que comenzaba a hacerla sentir muy incómoda y más vulnerable que de costumbre.

**Continuará… **

**:.**

**N/A: **Hola, hola.

Volví… bueno, espero que este capi sea de su agrado. Las cosas se ponen cada vez más feas con estos personajes. Hacen lo que quieren y me están dando dolores de cabeza.

Inu tiene unas cuestiones muy internas que están haciendo que se comporte de esta manera. Pero no teman, en algún momento va a tener que decir qué diablos le sucede y afrontar eso que le está pasando.

Por otro lado, me preocupa que Kag esté sufriendo tanto pero bueno, después de tanto tiempo y con el recibimiento y el actuar de Inuyasha su hermosa personalidad no puede brillar aún. Pero no teman, esperemos que sus amigos la animen un poco.

Sesshomaru.

….

Sesshomaru, es un demonio complicado. Pero quiero aclarar un tema con respecto a él. La persona HUMANA por la que se preocupó e interesó siempre fue Rin y de una manera paternal. Se sintió atraído por Rin en como lo ayudó, nada más. Por eso Sesshomaru está ofendido de que se sienta curioso por una humana porque JAMÁS le pasó y eso lo irrita y le dan ganas de asesinar a alguien… por eso el estrés jaja.

Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas.

Me despido hasta la próxima. Agradeciendo a la gente que lee y por supuesto a la gente que me deja un mensajito comentando la historia.

Muchas gracias a: **Faby Sama****, ****Marlene Vasquez****, ****Moon Skin****, ****chovitap****, ****MisatoNara****, ****icecream kuraki**** … **

Nos leemos pronto

Sele


	4. Confusión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son creaciones de la Gran Rumiko T. Solo tomo sus amados personajes para entretener y pasar un buen momento.

… Cambio de escena.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo 4**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

-Inuyasha…

Kagome no quiso humillarlo, jamás pensó que al utilizar el collar lo enfurecería tanto, más al pasar los segundos y los minutos ella entendió que no solo lo había hecho enojar, sino que él se había sentido terriblemente inferior delante de su oponente y lo peor fue que dicho oponente había sido nada más y nada menos que su medio hermano, un youkai puro y de alta estirpe.

Sin poder moverse ni evitar mirar en esos fríos ojos Kagome quedó estática mientras que el Lord del oeste avanzaba lentamente hacia ella al mismo tiempo que Rin quedaba estática a la espera de lo que su señor se disponía a hacer.

Sin mover un musculo, Kagome sintió como una fuerte corriente eléctrica viajó por todo su cuerpo al momento que Sesshomaru tomó su barbilla y delineo el contorno de su rostro con una filosa garra que sorprendentemente no dañó su piel.

-No eres más que una humana-. Le dijo marchándose sin decir más ni mirar atrás, dejando a Kagome perpleja y temblorosa.

- Kagome ¿estás bien?- Kaede había permanecido al margen de todo ya que por más que hubiese querido no podría hacerle frente ni a Inuyasha ni mucho menos a Sesshomaru por más poderes espirituales que tuviera.

-Señorita Kagome-.

-Estoy bien, sigamos-. Ambas entendieron entonces que la joven del futuro no quería hablar de lo que había pasado por lo que optaron por seguir el camino en silencio.

En tanto, en la cabeza de Kagome las preguntas sin respuestas seguían dando vueltas y por más que intentaba no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Sesshomaru e Inuyasha peleaban así? ¿Por qué Inuyasha seguía con esa actitud? ¿Sufriría por el resto de su vida allí en esa época por su indiferencia? ¿Y por qué Sesshomaru se había acercado a ella de esa manera? Todavía no salía del asombro y tampoco se le iba el nerviosismo pues sus manos no dejaban de temblar y sudar. Pero para cuando llegaron a la casita de Sango y Miroku el color regresaba a sus mejillas.

Kagome intentando animarse y hacer caso omiso a lo sucedido, se maravilló con la construcción. Si bien era una estructura básica, el empeño y la dedicación se notaban a la perfección. La pequeña casa se notaba fuerte, resistente y muy linda a la vista. Kagome se alegró inmensamente por sus amigos. Era además un gran avance arquitectónico para la aldea.

Finalmente, la primera en salir había sido Kirara, quién corrió a los brazos de la sacerdotisa del futuro al sentir su aroma y presencia, a la gatita le seguieron un par de niñas idénticas muy bonitas y tras ellas una muy embarazada Sango, que al ver a Kagome corrió hacia ella en tanto su condición le permitía.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eres tú!- Gritó eufórica.

-¡Sango-chan! Mira que linda estás…. Sí que cumplió con su promesa ese monje-. Sango se sonrojó tanto que pasaron varios minutos hasta que su rostro volvió a la normalidad. Kagome mientras tanto jugueteaba con las gemelas que estaban felices de ver una visita tan linda.

-No es para tanto, después de todo están casados-. Le dijo genuinamente alegre desde que llegó a la época antigua. – ¿Dónde está el monje Miroku?-

-Pues, no debe estar muy lejos de aquí, salió a hacer algunos exorcismos y dijo que no iba a tardar-.

-Veo que sí se está comportando como un padre de familia-.

-Así es… Pero vengan, esperémoslo adentro-. Les dijo a las tres invitándolas a pasar a su hogar. –Pero Kagome… ¿Cuándo llegaste, por qué estás aquí?-

-Sango, estoy aquí porque se lo he pedido al pozo-.

La exterminadora se asombró con la respuesta de su amiga ya que no comprendía como pudo volver después de tanto tiempo con solo pedírselo al pozo. ¿Es que acaso antes no quería volver? Pero si Inuyasha había sufrido tanto su ausencia…

-¿Qué has dicho? Justo ahora piensas en volver ¿Por qué no antes?- Sango estaba muy feliz con respecto a su regreso pero por otro lado, su amigo había sufrido mucho porqué ella se demoró tanto en regresar.

-No es que no lo quisiera antes. Creo que simplemente, quise terminar una etapa importante de mi vida, inconscientemente el pozo tampoco me dejaría pasar hasta no estar lista. Sufrí demasiado al no poder estar aquí, no fue nada fácil estar lejos de ustedes, de Shippo y mucho menos de Inuyasha-.

El silencio reinó luego de las palabras de Kagome y solo fue interrumpido cuando un preocupado monje Miroku entró a la casita.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-Hola monje Miroku-

-¿Señorita Kagome? ¿Pero cómo….?-

…

Muy lejos de ahí, Sesshomaru estaba colérico consigo mismo. No podía entender como había actuado así… Por impulso. Jamás lo había hecho, se sentía un estúpido. Él era un estratega innato, cada paso que daba, cada golpe, cada lucha, todo era fríamente calculado, no había nada al azar y de repente, estaba acariciando la mejilla de esa simple humana por mero impulso. ¿Cómo había sucedido?

Y mientras más pensaba en ello, iba dejando un sendero de perfecta destrucción, esta vez nada ni nadie se salvaba. Su enojo consigo mismo lo había enceguecido pero a la vez, estaba completamente confundido. Porque por más que deseo en ese momento apretar con sus manos el terso cuello de esa sacerdotisa y quitar hasta el último aliento de ella, lo único que sus manos hicieron fue acariciar la nívea piel.

Pero como demonio terco y frio que era, no iba a permitirse más actos impulsivos, a partir de ese momento él se alejaría de la sacerdotisa y del estúpido de su medio hermano, eran seres inferiores para él. No valían ni siquiera un pensamiento de su gran ser.

Y con esa nueva resolución, el gran Lord del Oeste partió más tranquilo a su castillo, jurándose que de volver a encontrarse a la muchacha esta vez ni su curiosidad la salvarían de sus garras.

**Continuará… **

**:.**

¡Hola!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que les guste el capi. Es cortito pero estos días estuve muy distraída y no tuve mucha cabeza para hacerlo más largo.

En fin, quise subirlo para seguir con esta especie de actualización semanal y no perder la costumbre, de a poco iremos viendo que sucede con estos personajes tan caprichosos. Ahora que Miroku está en su casa con su familia, Kagome hablará con ellos y decidirá qué hacer con sus sentimientos, su falta de poder espiritual y principalmente con su falta de Inuyasha.

Eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y si todo sale bien, la próxima semana actualizo de nuevo. Deséenme inspiración… ;)

Y antes de despedirme, muchísimas gracias por los reviews a**: ****Faby Sama****, ****Marlene Vasquez****, ****Moon Skin****, ****Sasunaka doki**

**Y recuerden… su review nos ayuda a mejorar y nos hace felices Besitos :)**


	5. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son creaciones de la Gran Rumiko T. Solo tomo sus amados personajes para entretener y pasar un buen momento.

… Cambio de escena.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo 5**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

—Estoy intentando entender que es lo que pasó. Pero simplemente no le encuentro explicación por más que piense y piense—.

—No hay indicios que esto haya sucedido con anterioridad—.

Tanto Miroku como Sango estaban confundidos con las situación de Kagome, no comprendían como habiendo perdido todos sus poderes pudo comunicarse con el pozo e inclusive volver a la época antigua. Si bien Sango y Miroku sabían que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar y que su hogar y familia se encontraban 500 años en el futuro cada vez que escuchaban la historia no dejaba de sorprenderlos pero esta vez era aún más extraño pues la joven había estado ausente en sus vidas por más de tres años.

La historia que Kagome tuvo que contar fue muy simple. Ella volvió por Inuyasha, quién la ignoraba casi por completo, al que sin querer humilló delante de su medio hermano y al que amaba mucho aunque le dolía.

También les había comentado que en su regreso descubrió que en verdad no poseía energía espiritual, sin embargo si podía sentir las energías de su alrededor y saber al instante si eran buenas o malas.

Viviendo la vida en su propia época Kagome no necesitó jamás de poderes espirituales por eso no se preocupaba por sentir o no energías o tener poderes espirituales. Todo eso se había manifestado cuando cruzó por primera vez el pozo, antes solo era una adolescente normal.

—Volviendo a esto, señorita Kagome, nosotros sabíamos de la teoría porque en más de una ocasión hemos hablado con la anciana Kaede pero nunca pudimos verificar que todo sea como la teoría lo dice. Incluso ahora, lo menos que esperábamos era que regresara y mucho menos sin la perla que era un lazo único con esta época y usted—.

—Kagome, así como dice Miroku, nosotros no te esperábamos de regreso y creo que en el caso de que volvieras yo hubiese jurado que lo harías con tus poderes aun sin tener la perla contigo. Es por eso que no solo yo, sino que todos aquí nos encontramos profundamente confundidos con respecto a lo que te está sucediendo—.

Sabía que ellos estarían confundidos, sabía que ellos estaban tratando de ayudarla pero lamentablemente todas esas teorías y confusiones no la estaban ayudado a solucionar su problema. Seguía sin saber qué era lo que iba a suceder con ella a partir ahora. ¿Cómo sobreviviría si el Sengoku estaba plagado de youkai? No tenía energía espiritual ni siquiera para repeler los pequeños juegos de Shippo mucho menos iba a poder hacerle frente a un youkai. Estaba en problemas y no solo eso, estaba sola.

Sí, sola.

Y no solo porque Inuyasha prácticamente odiaba que ella estuviera en esa época, sino que se dio cuenta que sus amigos con los que siempre contaba para cuidar sus espaldas y hacer esos viajes tan largos para buscar los fragmentos de la perla ya no iban a acompañarla esta vez. Ya habían hecho lo suficiente, ya no tenían por qué ayudarla y mucho menos ya no tenían razones para abandonar sus hogares en busca de respuestas y venganzas. Ahora todos ya estaban más grandes, cada uno tenía sus vidas hechas y lo más importante… tenían a su familia.

Era más que obvio para ella que ni Sango, ni Miroku esta vez partirían con ella en busca de información o ayuda para intentar descifrar su nueva condición, simplemente no podían pues ahora eran padres y sus pequeños hijos eran prácticamente bebés.

La anciana Kaede era eso, una anciana ya muy mayor que no resistiría un viaje tan largo, Kagome estaba más que segura que tendría que viajar en busca de respuestas para poder descubrir lo que sucedería con ella. A menos que se decidiera a vivir su vida como una aldeana más, bien podría ayudar a la vieja sacerdotisa o bien podría aprender a trabajar en los cultivos pero… sin desmerecer el trabajo de los aldeanos o las enseñanzas de Kaede, ella sabía que estaba para algo más. No podía ser que todo lo que había sucedido en su vida terminara ahí. Necesitaba descubrir… saber y si para ello necesitaba salir en un nuevo viaje lo haría, tal vez así Inuyasha la extrañaría un poco o simplemente saldría tras de ella o algo…

Ya no sabía que pensar…

Inuyasha…

A menos que lo convenciera o que de una u otra forma hablara de nuevo con ella no estaba segura que la ayudara (o al menos en ese preciso momento) con su nueva preocupación.

¡Qué ingenua había sido!

Pensar en todo el tiempo que sufrió por verlo, todas las noches de llanto y angustia por extrañarlo horrores, toda su depresión, toda su tristeza a él parecía no importarle ¡Y cómo le dolía! Le dolía tanto que hasta sentía como su alma se lastimaba aún más con su frialdad y su rechazo. No lo entendía ¿Acaso no se amaban? ¿Acaso no estaban destinados a estar juntos?

_¿Por qué Inuyasha? _

—Kagome, hija ¿Qué sucede?—.Preguntó la anciana Kaede al verla tan seria de repente, no era algo habitual que la joven del futuro permaneciera tan seria y retraída. También en ese entonces se preguntó si el tiempo que había transcurrido la había hecho así, puesto que no había logrado ver absoluta felicidad en su azulada mirada.

Después de unos momentos, Kagome levantó la mirada y observó con serenidad a la anciana.

— No es nada, es solo que aparentemente solo causaré problemas a partir de ahora. Lamento mucho eso. No quiero que se sientan mal por mí puesto que yo desee volver aquí por mi propia voluntad—.

— ¿De qué hablas Kagome?

—Sango, no voy a quedarme aquí sin saber qué es lo que va a suceder conmigo, necesito saber si hay alguna posibilidad de poder recuperar mis poderes o si simplemente a partir de ahora seré una humana normal. No voy a poder quedarme tranquila si no lo investigo por lo menos—.

— ¿Pero a dónde irás?— Preguntó, no gustándole nada los pensamientos de su amiga.

—No tengo idea ¿Anciana Kaede usted sabe de alguien que pueda guiarme con esto que está sucediéndome?

—No es algo seguro, pero podrías ir al Oeste no muy lejos de aquí, quizá dos o tres días de aquí. Hay una poderosa y antigua anciana que quizá tiene más conocimientos que nosotros para poder resolver este asunto—.

—Kagome…

—Sango-chan, Miroku-sama jamás les pediría que abandonen a su familia o que vinieran conmigo. Esperaré que a Inuyasha se le pase o que Shippo llegue e iré con alguno de ellos dos. De lo contrario te pediré a Kirara e iré sola.

Sango no pudo hacer más que agradecer con la mirada y el corazón. Si bien la quería como a una hermana, ahora tenía una familia a la que poner por delante de todo.

—No creo que sea buena idea señorita Kagome.

— ¿Por qué lo dices monje Miroku?

—Ese es territorio del señor del Oeste.

—Lo siento por él, pero no puedo esperar a pedirle permiso—. Respiró un poco agitada por esta serie de peros que se le estaba poniendo en el camino y prosiguió. — Miren, no creo que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada tampoco ayude. Primero que nada quiero hablar con Inuyasha, no quiero irme enojada con él. De hecho no quisiera ni siquiera irme pero así como estoy no creo que sea ayuda para nadie. Si sigo con negativas de su parte seguiré camino al Oeste sola o con Shippo pero primero voy a intentar razonar con él—.

—Señorita Kagome, yo la acompañaré en su viaje si el joven Inuyasha o Shippo no pueden ir con usted.

— ¿Tu Rin?

—Así es, yo conozco las tierras del Oeste muy bien.

—Eso sería grandioso…

Y como nadie puedo objetar nada, la decisión se había tomado, primero buscaría a Inuyasha, nada la iba a hacer más feliz que solucionar todo lo pendiente con él. Ya luego se ocuparía de ir en busca de información acerca de su nueva condición. Solo esperaba que entre ella e Inuyasha todo mejorara porque ya no sabía cuantas más rasgaduras resistiría su pobre corazón antes de romperse en mil pedazos por completo.

**Continuará… **

:.

¡Hola! Sele reportándose

Bien, sí que este capi fue bastante complicado de escribir…. Finalmente salió aunque no vimos a nuestros perritos adorados.

Aparentemente hay un nuevo viaje en puerta pero quién sabe qué es lo que pase de aquí en más, ya que Kagome planea y después nada sale como ella quiere (ejemplo su vuelta al pasado e Inuyasha recibiéndola con frialdad en vez de amor y cariño)

En fin…

Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Nos leemos en el próximo pero no me despido sin antes agradecerles a:

**Faby Sama **(gracias por siempre leer mis locuras)**, Guest** (quien quiera que seas también gracias), **Sasunaka doki**(Gracias por leer)**, ****Marlene Vasquez** (Genial leerte de nuevo por aquí muchas, muchas gracias)**, ****Claudia Gaz****ziero** (x4 Jajaja en serio muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar los cuatro capis de mi fic. IDIOTASHA me encanta… es una excelente forma de llamar a este perro tonto), **Moon Skin** (Gracias por leer linda, me encanta tenerte por acá!)

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, son geniales me motivan a seguir escribiendo mis historias. Muchas, muchas gracias. También agradezco solo a los que leen ;) y los que dejan alertas.

Ahora sí me despido hasta la prox. Cualquier duda, critica o lo que sea ya saben dejan un Review!

Nos leemos pronto…

Sele!


End file.
